


Please Stay

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia comforts Allison after Victoria's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "Party Guessed" with spoilers through that episode. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Tonight" by Lykke Li.

Allison lay curled up on her bed in Lydia’s arms, her face streaked with tears. “I still can’t believe she’s gone.”

“I know” said Lydia, stroking Allison’s hair.

“I just don’t understand why she’d do such a thing. Didn’t she know I would miss her?” asked Allison, turning to look at her best friend.

“It’s not your fault, Allison. Sometimes people—including parents—do things that just can’t be explained.”

“I guess” said Allison.

“Look, I may not have known your mom very well, but I know she loved you, and she’d hate for you to blame yourself” said Lydia.

The two girls lay in silence for some time before Allison said “Lydia? Please stay with me tonight.”

“Of course.”


End file.
